Arbitrarily selecting a path to setup a LSP from a set of equal cost paths computed by Constraint Based Routing, may lead to inefficient usage of bandwidth resource in the MPLS domain. This can lead to rejection of LSP setup requests that could have been accepted otherwise. The present invention allows an originating/source node to select an LSP path more intelligently.